The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present disclosure relates to a corner protector for an instrument sterilization tray. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a corner protector for an instrument sterilization tray that increases radii of edges defining a corner of the instrument sterilization tray.
Equipment sterilization trays are typically utilized to retain surgical instruments through the sterilization process. However, the trays themselves do not maintain a sterile barrier once they exit the autoclave. An uncompromised sterile barrier is of critical importance for hospitals and surgery centers in their fight against infection.
In order to maintain the sterility of the instruments after the sterilization process, a sterile barrier is typically utilized to ensure the sterility of the instruments. One way to maintain a sterile barrier is to utilize a separate sterile container to contain not only the instrument sterilization tray but also the instruments within the instrument sterilization tray.
An alternative to the separate sterile container is to utilize a sterile wrap. A sterile wrap is typically a fabric like material that completely covers or encases the instrument sterilization tray to provide a sterile barrier. The sterile wrap is utilized much in the same way that a paper is used to wrap a present, in that both completely encase an outer surface of the instrument sterilization tray or present.
Because the wrap maintains the sterility of the instruments within the equipment tray, it is important that the wrap is not torn subsequent to being sterilized. If the wrap is torn or punctured after the instruments have being sterilized, the torn wrap must be removed and the tray must be rewrapped and the sterilization process must be performed again.
The most common place where the wrap tears or is punctured is proximate the corner of the instrument sterilization trays. The instrument sterilization trays can have a somewhat sharp corner, and when pressure is improperly applied to the wrap, the corner can tend to tear through or puncture the wrap, and therefore break the sterile barrier.